From Bad to Worse
by peanut0565
Summary: altering from 'Bad to the Bone', Warning: Extreme Violence Relationships: GSR


From Bad to Worse

Authors' Note: I always wish the woulda done more with this scene i am altering now. This is what I wish they would have done. And yes I am very morbid, and angsty. lol. Anyways Warning as usual for extreme violence, Griss Physical Angst, Sara Emotional Angst. Relationships here will most likely be GSR, as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, yadda yadda yadda.

Please Review.!

Enjoy!

-------

"Mr. Daryen May I see your fingers?" He asked calmly, gesturing towards the orange uniformed man sitting at the table. He then approached him quickly, extracting an envelope from his pocket as he did so.

"Why?" Daryen replied quickly.

"Because there might be some evidence under your fingernails that I'd like to collect." The supervisor explained leaning in closer to the suspect. Grissom set the envelope down and reached for the suspects' hand. The touch along was enough to make the scientist jerk back quickly, it felt as though the skin was on fire itself. Grissom glanced at the suspect, moving in closer again then to Brass, the captain; who moved closer then to behind the suspects' back. Grissom was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Mr. Daryen, Do you have a fever?" Gil asked as he handed the one hand to collect the evidence under the fingernails. The suspect stayed silent, staring ferociously ahead, as though he were about to do something terrible. Grissom glanced up to Brass once again, as if to silently say watch him carefully, then went along with his evidence collecting.

Gil was working on the second fingernail when suddenly Mr. Daryen just lost it. He quickly took a hold of Gils' neck, wrapping his fingers around it and tightening it mercilliciously. As this was done He also was able to push the scientist back so his back was with the wall. Grissom was shocked, as gapped for air as his hands finally were able to wrap around the suspects' wrists to pry them off his throat but the grip only tightened.

Brass rushed in from the back, following the suspect as he pushed his best friend back towards the wall. The captain placed his strong hands on the suspects' shoulders to try and yank him backwards, but that didn't work. He saw with horror as Gils' face turned a bright red then started to turn to an ashen look as more oxygen was deprived. The suspect was alot stronger then they had thought as the other secruity guards invaded the interogation room.

Grissoms' grip on Mr. Daryens' wrists were loosing, he was starting to fade. He was going to pass out soon. The suspect dug his nails and applied more pressure onto Grissoms' throat, as his fingers actually started to puncture it. Brass and the two secruity guards were finally able to pull him off of Grissom.

The scientist slide down, leaning fully on the wall now into a sitting position. His arms had dropped to his sides; His head lollied downward to rest on his chest and his eyes had closed as he slide down.

Finally the secruity guards were able to contain Mr. Daryen, though it caused the suspect his life. The guards had to use their batons and excessive force to stop him from fighting, and he ended up dead.

When Brass finally let his eyes wonder back to where his friend was, his eyes widened slightly as he was now in a sitting down position on the floor, his head leaned against his chest. Brass rushed over to him and knelt down.

"Grissom" He spoke once, looking at the unconcious form.

"We need paramedics in here!" He then shouted, not intended to shout, at the security guards. Jim then focused his attention back on Gil, he placed one hand under his chin and lifted his head up slightly. The bruising around his neck was brutal to view. It covered nearly the whole area around in dark blue, black, and purple shades. The scientists' eyes were closed, confirming unconciousness.

Brass then pulled Gil down so he was laying on his back, and checked for breathing. It was plain as day that he wasn't. Brass then searched for a pulse, and found a weak one. That was the paramedics arrived and pulled Brass out of the way so they could do their work.

TBC


End file.
